


Damn You Red

by Parkkrys



Series: Red X Green AU [3]
Category: Pocket Monsters SPECIAL | Pokemon Adventures
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - High School, Cravings, Drama, Fluff, M/M, Mood Swings, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-19
Updated: 2018-04-01
Packaged: 2019-04-04 21:09:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 10,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14028777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Parkkrys/pseuds/Parkkrys
Summary: Set in Problems In Lovers Land. More details about our wonderful Green and how he deals with his pregnancy.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry I have gone MIA (Missing In action) but I am back! I hope you guys like it and I hope I do not disappoint. Like I said I like the burtal truth so dont be afraid to give me tips.

Red woke up with a start. He groaned and rolled over pulling Green closer to him. They needed to talk but he sure as hell wasn’t going to wake up Green anytime soon. That boy loved his sleep and you disturb him, well that person will learn a lesson out of fear.

  
He blinked his eyes awake and saw that it was about eight in the morning and Green was going to wake up in a little while from the morning sickness he was battling through.

  
Red settled down in a comfortable position and watched the sun rise from the horizon, admiring the different shades of purple and pink before looking down at Green who was starting to stir in his sleep.  
He watched as green eyes flickered open and try to focus before looking at him. Green smiled before he stretched. Red sat up and moved his legs when he saw Green clutch at his stomach.

  
Red sighed as he saw Green run to the bathroom and winced when he heard him throw up. He felt bad for him, having to throw up all the time.

  
He slipped out of bed and walked to the bathroom where he saw Green shivering, sitting beside the toilet. Without saying a word Red got him a glass of water and put a cool wet cloth on the back of his neck.

  
Green looked up at him and gave him a tiny smile before sipping at the water. Afterwards he climbed into Red's lap and leaned against him.

  
“Good morning cuddlebug.” Red whispered.

  
Red learned that at a time like this he couldn’t call him his little stabber or he would be kicked out of the bathroom, which he didn’t want to happen.

  
“Morning.” Green replied.

  
Hs felt Green shiver as he tried to relax his body. Green hated throwing up because of all the tension he got afterwards and the stomach flipping. It made him want to throw up all again.

  
“You going to be ok?” Red asked.

  
“Yea I think so.” Green whimpered.

  
They sat there for a few extra minutes just to make sure Green wouldn’t be throwing up again if he tried to eat breakfast.

  
“Good to go?” Red asked his lover.

  
Green slowly nodded and yawned. He stood up and brushed his teeth while Red walked to the kitchen to make some breakfast. Red frowned, he couldn’t cook for the life of him. He looked at his mother who was sitting at the kitchen table.

  
“Mom? Ummm what do I feed him?”

  
Dani looked up. “You want to give him a light breakfast.”

  
Red looked at the fridge and back at her. “Um like what?”

  
“Oh right you cant cook. I got it go sit down.” She told him as she moved around the kitchen gracefully.  
He nodded and sat down. He pulled the newspaper closer to see what was going on in the sports world. He looked up when he saw Green enter the kitchen. He saw him walk over to Dani and speak to her quietly and grew curious. What were they talking about?

  
Green turned and sat down beside Red, smiling a little bit. “What was that about?”

  
“Oh just questions about this.” Green said waving a hand at his stomach.

  
The raven haired boy nodded and leaned over to kiss him good morning, which Green quickly gave him. “Can we talk later?”

  
Green nodded and grabbed his shirt giving it a little tug, quietly asking if this was going to be a bad talk. Red shook his head and heard his lover let out a breath and gave him a little smile.

  
“Here you are boys. Eat up and you take it easy, you do not want to throw it up again.” The older woman scolded Green, which caused him to blush and he promised that he would.

  
“Alright I got to go to work. Take it easy boys.” She said as she gathered her stuff up and walked out the front door.

  
It was silent for a couple minutes before Green looked over at him. “You want to talk now?”

  
Red nodded and swallowed his mouthful of food. “I got a little apartment and I was wondering if you wanted to move out with me.” He told him while sliding a key over to him.

  
Green looked down at the key and back at him. “You know I will go anywhere with you but can we afford this?”

  
Red smiled. “I got a job which will make you laugh. Okay so the coach said that he is going to start paying me because I spend to many hours at school to be a student.”

  
“Wait that’s a thing?”

  
Red chuckled. “Apparently. So what do you say?”

  
“Why yes Red Stevenson, I will move in with you.”

  
Red smiled and pulled Green onto his lap. “I am the luckiest person on the planet.”

  
Green huffed and tried to get off so he could continue to eat his breakfast. He whined when he felt Red strengthen his grip on him. “Red! Breakfast is getting cold.”

  
“Then eat it.”

  
Green rolled his eyes and pulled his plate over to him. “I hate you sometimes.” He grumbled.

  
Red laughed at that and got up to wash his plate. “Love you too sweetheart.”

  
He heard Green groan and run off to the bathroom. He turned and followed him wondering when this morning sickness was going to pass. Hopefully soon because he hated seeing him like this.

  
He sat down behind Green and rubbed his back while making soothing sounds and rubbing his back. But to be honest, he was really happy for getting a kid. God this made him sound like a horrible person.


	2. Chapter 2

It took a couple weeks but they have safely and smoothly moved into their nice cozy apartment.

  
Red got up to the blaring alarm clock and swiftly got up. He knew Green wasn’t going to go to school since he is still throwing up every thirty minutes. Which was really bad since school wasn’t exactly happy about that. Honestly once the school finds out that Green is pregnant he would not be surprised if they kicked him out.

  
The school they go to has such a high reputation, that if someone gets knocked up they get kicked out, if someone gets arrested, high, or get caught having sex they either get kicked out or they have such cruel punishments that it was just ridiculous.

  
He leaned down and kissed Green's temple and smoothly slipped out of bed without waking him up. His nightmares didn’t come as often thank god for that but they were still there.

  
He walked out of the apartment about an hour later and started his ten minute walk to school. He loved being this close to the school because not only could he sleep in longer but his friends could walk over to their place and have lunch. It helped Green for not feeling too lonely.

  
But again his mother is always over to check up on him. It was like they never moved out in the first place and it drove him crazy sometimes. He loved his mother but he was hoping to get some independence and show Green that he could depend on him.

  
Well that is kinda difficult to do when your mother keeps showing up and taking care of him all the time!  
Red smiled as he saw his friends talking in front of the school waiting for him. He ran up to them and listened in to their conversation.

  
“Ugh I know right! I wish Green was here, he always helped me when I am frustrated by Mr. Koga.” Blue complained.

  
“I hate him too.” Silver stated.

  
“Well I am glad I don’t have him then.” Sapphire exclaimed.

  
“What's going on?” Red asked hoping to join in the conversation.

  
“Mr. Koga.” Ruby answered while watching the argument.

  
Red nodded and continued to watch until Ethan came along and poked Red. “Hey just wondering where Green is.” He asked. Red tried to be nice to him since he already got enough from Green that he should be nice to him. “He’s down with a fever. He will be back soon.”

  
Ethan nodded and thanked him as he left. Red glared at his back and looked at everyone as they stared at him. “What?”

  
He noticed that Blue looked guilty and glared at her. “What?”

  
She sighed. “Ethan is just wondering where he is no need to be mean about it.”

  
“She right. I am tired of you being so rude to him! He's my brother!” Gold yelled.

  
“He asked Green on a date! That is not okay!”

  
“But you did kinda push him away.” Blue supplied.

  
“Oh shut up!” Red yelled.

  
“C'mon guys don’t fight. We are all friends here. What happened in the past doesn’t matter anymore.” Crystal tried to stop everyone from fighting.

  
Everyone slowly agreed and relaxed a bit. The bell rang and everyone went off to class. Red couldn’t wait for lunch so he could go see his lover at home, he just hoped his mother wouldn’t be there.

  
It seemed like lunch was the only time he saw him. With sports after school and a job on top of that, it was just so difficult. And when he did get to see him after all of that Green is usually asleep in bed.

  
It was a pain and he wished that he could just take a full week off so he could be there for Green, but he was afraid that if stopped something very bad was going to happen. It was like that at nights. He would wake up from these demon nightmares and Green would be there. Kissing away his tears, holding him and just telling him that everything was going to be okay.

  
Red sighed as the bell for lunch rang. He got up quickly and waited for his friends. After about two minutes they were all there and ready to go.

  
So start the little group of friends off to the apartment where Green was……and hopefully not his mother. Red quickly unlocked the door and saw his lover sleeping away on the couch with a book on his chest. Adorable.

  
He quietly and gently woke the green eyed male up and got him to sit up while he yawned.

  
“Hey guys.” Green whispered.

  
“Hey how are you feeling?” Crystal questioned.

  
Green smiled and nodded, the smile quickly faded as he got up and made his way to the bathroom.

  
“Morning sickness is that bad?” Sapphire asked Red.

  
“Yep it really has been this bad but it is getting better.”

  
Blue flopped onto the couch. “Remind me to never have kids.”

  
“Oh just wait for the cravings to start, now that is going to be horrible.” Red laughed.

  
They all watched as Green came back into the living room and sat down beside Blue. “What are we talking about?”

  
“Morning sickness.” Silver bluntly told him.

  
Green nodded and yawned. Red was walking around making sure everyone was comfortable without noticing Green staring at his ass. Blue elbowed him. “Uh you ok?”

  
Green looked at her with a blush. “What?”

  
“You have been staring at Red though out lunch.”

  
“Be quiet Blue I can check out my boyfriend if I want to.” He pouted.

  
She just rolled her eyes and took a bite out of her sandwich. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not posting this chapter yesterday. I will get better about that! Promise!

Green felt like he was going out of his mind. It was a couple weeks after that whole group lunch thing and as much as Green liked it, he didn’t want to deal with them everyday.

  
It got to the point where he told Red to leave them at school and only bring himself. Red never gets the hints that’s the problem dammit.

  
He loves his boyfriend very much but he can be a complete idiot sometimes that Green has to wonder if he was dropped on his head a few too many times when he was a baby.

  
It started about fifteen days ago when he noticed it. Hormones. Horrible freaking hormones. There are days where he is so emotional or he screamed at Red to screw him senseless or he will sleep on the couch.

  
He knew Red was at a loss on what to do and he understood that.

  
Green was laying down on the bed staring at the wall. He was so bored and he had no idea what he was going to do.

  
Green sat up and walked to the kitchen and all of a sudden he had a craving for chocolate cake. He sat down and threw Dani a text asking how to make a chocolate cake and got started.

  
_A little while later_

  
Red walked into the little apartment, having a day off of work, and stopped when he saw Green icing this huge chocolate cake.

  
“Green?”

  
Said male looked up and gave him a big smile. “Hey I made cake!”

  
“Why?”

  
Green huffed and put the butter knife down. “You don’t want it?” He asked with tears in his eyes.  
Red put his stuff down and walked over to the smaller male and pulled him in a hug. “No I do! It's great! May I have a piece?”

  
Green sniffled and nodded and pulled away. He sat down and stared at the cake. He shifted his eyes so he watched Red pull out two plates and forks from the cupboards and sat down beside him.

  
Green sniffled and grabbed the butter knife and cut a piece out and placed it on Reds plate, setting the knife down he watched Red as he took a bite and nod at Green.

  
“This is great!” Red beamed.

  
Green smiled and cut himself a piece taking a big bite. Oh god he loved chocolate cake. He hummed around his bite and took another one.

  
“Easy now, don’t want you to choke now.” Red gently told him while taking a hold of his fork.

  
Green swallowed before he snapped at him. “Don’t tell me what to do!”

  
Red blinked and gave the fork back to him. “Just take it easy. Small bites.”

  
Green took the fork and looked at his cake, he frowned and stood up leaving the cake on the table and locked himself in their room. Startled the raven haired male quickly followed him.

  
Red quietly walked up to the bedroom door, giving it a gentle knock. “Green?”

  
“Go away!”

  
Red looked down at the floor and put his forehead on the door. “Please let me in.”

  
He heard some noise in the room before he heard the lock turn. He opened the door and gently closed it before making his way to the bed where Green was laying down.

  
He climbed in wrapping an arm around his lover. He stayed quiet knowing that Green will talk in his own time. Moments passed when Green decided to turn around and rest his head on Reds chest.

  
“What's going on?” Red whispered.

  
“I don't know. I'm happy then next thing I know I get angry and ugh these hormones are driving me nuts.”  
“Alright. Tell me why you got angry.”

  
Green huffed and shifted lifting his leg up over top of Red's and he snuggled into his partners neck. “I emailed my teachers and they are all fine with what is going on with me since I explained it. But Koga is giving me a hard time and saying that I have the devils child growing inside me.”

  
Red groaned. “God I hate him. Blue was complaining about how you weren’t there to save her.”

  
Green giggled. “That sounds about right. Hey can you go heat up some beans?”

  
“Um alright?” Red said as he got up and walked out to the kitchen.

  
Green quickly got up and walked over to the mirror that they had. He lifted up his shirt and looked at his expanding belly. Running a hand over it he smiled feeling like he was ready for this. He was getting bigger everyday, he could tell since he is now wearing yoga like pants.

  
Pulling his shirt back down Green slowly turned to make his way to the kitchen. He was around four months so he wasn’t waddling yet. He was dreading when that stage was coming but he took it as well as he could. He noticed that his feet ache a lot more often then he would like to admit.

  
He sat down at the kitchen table and stared at his slice of cake he never finished and pushed it away.

  
“Not going to finish that?” Red asked.

  
“Nope.”

  
He watched as Red nod and put it in the cake holder that Dani gave them. He laid his head down on the table and closed his eyes. He felt at peace right now, well until he ate something he would. He opened his eyes and quickly got up to get himself a bowl of ice cream.

  
“I thought you wanted this?” Red questioned.

  
“I do are they done?”

  
“Yep here you go.”

  
Green smiled and picked up the pot, pouring the bean on top of the vanilla ice cream. He got a spoon and sat down. He ignored Red's look and started eating.

  
“This is good. Want a bite?”

  
Red cringed. “No thanks.”

  
Green shrugged and continued to eat away.

  
“I booked an appointment with the doctor to see what gender the baby is. Heh Blue and Gold are betting on the gender.” Red explained.

  
“Ok when?”

  
“In about a month. It says you need to be at least five months before you can go.”

  
Green nodded while spooning another mouthful of his ice cream and beans in his mouth.  
Red rolled his eyes and smiled. Great the cravings have arrived.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Just letting you know that i will update on Monday since i have to go to a band clinic for cadets for the weekend. Hope you enjoy this chapter! Oh and halfway through, (I will let you know when we hit it), i did go in problems in lovers land and copied the whole doctor scene. So you can skip it if you want or re read it to just remember it.  
> Long note haha sorry!

Red was laughing with his group of friends while watching Gold and Black playing a video game. He looked down to see Green asleep while he snuggled into him.

  
In a couple weeks they had that appointment and Green was going out of his mind since he was so bored. Red was wondering what he could do for him so he asked his friends.

  
“Well you could get him to go to this group thing for pregnant people.” Blue suggested.

  
“No that would be strange because he would be the only male.” Sapphire exclaimed.

  
“What about doing school online? So he can graduate with us.” Crystal wondered.

  
“Well he is smarter then all of us if he is in a grade higher then usual.” Ruby pointed out.

  
“So. Let him do the school idea.” Silver replied.

  
“Hmm I will ask him if he would like that idea.” Red told all of them.

  
“I like the school idea.”

  
They all turned and looked at Green who yawned. “I do want to graduate with you all. Even if I should be in grade 11 instead of your grade.” He stretched and rubbed his belly lightly.

  
“Hey when is it suppose to kick?” Sapphire asked him.

  
Green looked up. “Around six months.”

  
“Aww damn.” She groaned.

  
“I think she's a bit excited.” Ruby pointed out.

  
Green got up. “Hmmm All of a sudden I want watermelon. Do we have any?”

  
“No because you don’t like seedless watermelon and that is all we can get around here.” Red frowned.

  
“Well meh I want watermelon.”

  
Red groaned and got up. Kissing Green he walked over to the counter and picked up his keys. “Anybody want something?”

  
“Can I go with you?” Gold asked.

  
Red nodded and walked out the front door with Gold.

“Cravings?” Crystal asked.

  
Green huffed and nodded. “I hate them.”

  
Black snickered and looked up at him. “Jeez I wonder why.”

  
Green glared at him. “Well Red's team mates have been coming over a lot and they help us out. It's kinda nice. Like another family.”

  
“Hey who were your old friends?” Silver asked. “You never talk about your time in Kalos.”

  
“They're not really my friends. They always picked on me and then would laugh it off.”

  
“What were their names?” Ruby asked.

  
“Fire and Leaf. They were siblings. We grew up together and then after a while they kinda turned on me.”

  
“Damn that sucks.” Blue mumbled.

  
“I really don't care because I am happy here. So why think about them?” Green shrugged while explaining.

  
“Yes but what happens if you ran into them?” Blue asked while yawning.

  
“Well I don’t have to worry about that because they would never come here.”

  
At that moment Red and Gold came in with some grocery bags. Everyone got up to help with putting them away and after they were done they all decided to eat the watermelon with Green.

  
“Ugh you are right. I hate seedless watermelon.” Green muttered.

  
“I know I am right. But that’s ok please don’t kill me.” Red replied quickly after seeing Green glaring at him.  
Everyone laughed when they saw Green throw his slice at Red and turned away from him in a huff.

  
 _A couple weeks later. Can skip if you want to or you can reread for a reminder_.

  
Red and Green was sitting in a hospital room waiting for the doctor so they could find out what gender the baby is going to be.

  
Red was sitting beside Green who was laying on the chair/bed. They were quietly talking to each other when the doctor came in.

  
“Sorry for the wait there guys! My name is Dr. Rouge. What is the plan today?” He smiled.

  
This doctor was obviously young and energetic as he walked around.

  
“Wondering what gender the baby is.” Red replied.

  
“Oh you guys must be the two males I heard all about! I gotta say a male pregnancy is interesting. But don’t worry I'm not going to bore you with questions! Actually I have great respect for you two.” He told them as he was setting up the machine.

  
“You do?” Green asked with disbelief in his voice.

  
“Oh yes! You see my younger brother is gay and he always wanted a family.” The doctor rattled off.

  
Green brightened up automatically telling the doctor about why he got pregnant in the first place. The doctor was very patient with him and loved to listen for he was asking his own questions once in a while.

  
“Wow that is quite a tale. It must be hard considering that you are both in high school and all.”

  
“Oh you have no idea.” Red chuckled.

  
The doctor smiled. “Can you lift up your shirt? Yep just like that. Alright this might be a bit cold.”

  
Green winced when he felt the cool gel hit his warm skin. The doctor whirled up the machine and put the wand on his lower abdomen.

  
“Alright little guy tell us your secrets.”

  
Green was in awe as he watched the image on the screen. Wow that was a baby alright.

  
“Alright there is your baby. See theirs the head, the arm.” The doctor continued to rattle off as Red squeezed his boyfriends hand.

  
“It’s a boy.” Green whispered. Red smiled and kissed his temple.

  
“Yep! He is a healthy boy so far. Make sure to keep it that way.”

  
Both boys nodded and smiled at each other. As the doctor continued to talk to them about what Green should expect, Red had a question.

  
“How is he going to deliver the baby?”

  
“Ah good question, we probably would have to do a c section. It's where we either numb the area or we put Green to sleep and we make a small cut right here on the side and we would pull the baby out of there.” Dr. Rouge explained.

  
Red nodded and thanked the doctor as Green stood up and walk to the door. As Rouge was talking to both males, Green didn't notice all the looks he was getting.

  
They walked out of the hospital a little while later and was walking back to their apartment.

  
“Do we have to walk! My feet hurt!” Green whined.

  
“We are almost home don’t worry.” Red reassured him.

  
When they finally got to the apartment Green slowly sat down on the couch and yawned. “God is this ever tiring.” Green sighed.

  
Red sat down beside him and pulled Green into a cuddle.

  
“Glad you don’t have to walk down stairs anymore?” Red chuckled.

  
“Oh you have no idea! It would be hell going up and down those things. Thank god there is an elevator.”

  
Red laughed and stood up. Walking to the kitchen to make some dinner. He wasn’t exactly a great cook, but he needed to make something for Green that wouldn’t kill him.

  
Yep this might take a couple hours.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Thanks for being patient. Here is the next chapter!

“What about the colour blue?” Crystal asked looking at the room.

  
“Ew no. Just because it's going to be a boy does not mean that it has to be blue.” Green complained.

  
“Fine what was colour of your room?” Crystal demanded.

  
“It was a light purple with a dark blue ceiling with glow in the dark stars on it so if I woke up I would look at the stars.”

  
Red wrapped his arms around his lovers waist and kissed his temple. “That’s adorable.”

  
Crystal groaned. “Your room was better than mine. I had a ugly yellow room.”

  
“Yes but you have parents. I have a mother who died after child birth and a father who ran off and came back only to stay for an hour before leaving.” Green complained once again.

  
“Shit when did that happen!?”

  
“During the summer.” Red answered.

  
“Hey what was your room like Red?” Crystal asked.

  
“My baby room? It was a deep red colour. Then it was changed to a orange, so it kinda looked like a fire.”

  
“What the hell guys! Lucky.” Crystal exclaimed.

  
Everyone laughed and they walked out of the room that was going to be the nursery and sat down at the kitchen table where Gold and Silver were waiting. “Decided what colour the room is going to be?” Silver asked which Crystal shook her head. “Hey what colour was your guys rooms?”

  
“Mine was a brick wall with a metal roof. I had a crappy room.” Silver stated.

  
“It was a blue room. My parents took the whole blue is for boys thing way to seriously.” Gold answered.

  
“Why would you like to know?” Silver wondered.

  
“Deciding what colour the nursery should be.” Green told him.

  
“Why don’t you just do a design the room? Like with animals or something.” Silver shrugged.

  
“That’s a good idea!” Crystal exclaimed.

  
Green on the other hand, gave them both a are you kidding me look. He looked up at Red who looked back at him. Red looked like he liked the idea which made Green sigh. “Fine but no animals! That is such a overused theme.”

  
“No animals? Okay then we just have to think of something else.” Crystal muttered to herself.

  
Everybody sat there thinking about an idea while Green got up and rubbed his lower back. He was about seven months along and his back just ached from all the weight he was carrying.

  
He loved this thing growing inside him but some days he really wished it would just come out so he wouldn’t be so fat and waddle and just being moody. He turned to face his three guests. “Are you guys staying the night? If so please let me know so I can go to bed. I’m really tired.”

  
“I think that we are going to go home. Want to pick this up tomorrow?” Crystal asked.

  
Green nodded and yawned. They all said their farewells and Green went to bed. Green looked at himself in the mirror and grimaced. He hated to look at himself when he was this big.

  
Green sighed when he felt Red slip his arms around his waist. “You look beautiful.” Red whispered as he kissed Greens bare shoulder.

  
“No I look like a fat ugly whale.” Green corrected.

  
“Now why would you say that?”

  
“Because it's the truth.”

  
Red frowned and placed his right hand on his lovers belly feeling the baby move. “No it's not. You are beautiful , you know how people say how pregnant women glow? Well you shine. When you talk about the baby you get this spark of excitement in your eyes and you light up the room. “ He whispered kissing the back of Greens neck.

  
Green blushed and looked down. How can someone who can be so oblivious say something so soothing? Red surprised him all the time.

  
He turned and hugged Red, whispering a thank you. Red held him close and took a step back in order to help Green into bed. When they settled down, with Green curled up on his partners chest, it was peaceful. Until Green had a brilliant idea for the nursery.

  
“I have an idea for the nursery!”

  
“Not so loud cuddlebug.” Red muttered.

  
“Oops sorry. Anyway I have an idea. What if we paint it a nice blue/gray colour and have a huge white tree in each corner? Oh yes I am totally loving this idea!”

  
“I like it to. But how are we suppose to do that?”

  
Green shrugged. “Don't really know but we will figure it out.”

  
“In the morning, now go to sleep.” Red said softly while running his hand down on Greens back.

  
Green frowned. “Alright fine. But I am calling Crystal in the morning! She would love this.”

  
Red pulled his lover so he was laying on his back. Green snuggled up to him and stared at the wall. He couldn’t sleep now but he suppose he could try.

  
_Morning_

  
When Green woke up he felt rather sick. He didn’t feel good at all and he didn’t understand why. He sat up and rubbed his belly, he was only seven months which meant he was not suppose to feel this.

  
He looked to see that Red has already gotten up and was doing something, so he swung his legs over and tried to stand up on his own. Anymore these days he couldn’t sit or even stand up without help and he hated it so much.

  
After he finally stood up, he walked to the door and leaned on it. He took a deep breath and called out for Red.

  
He only had to wait for a little while when Red showed up. “What is it sweetheart?”

  
“I don't feel so good.” Green whined.

  
Red felt his forehead and sat him down on the bed. He called his mom and walked out of the room to talk to her. Green whined and placed a hand on his stomach. It was only April he wasn’t due now. It was suppose to be in May or June the doctor told him.

  
He looked up when he saw Red walk back in. “Okay we are going to get you dressed and to the hospital alright.”

  
Green nodded and grabbed his partners hand. The pain was almost getting unbearable and he closed his eyes since he was starting to get a little dizzy. “Just call Doctor Rouge to come here please.” He tried to tell Red but it ended in a sob.

  
But it seemed like he understood him and he picked up his phone and called the doctor. Green looked at Red who ended the call about five minutes later. “He's on his way now. He should be here in twenty minutes.”

  
Green huffed and laid down. He closed his eyes and whined, he felt Red get up. He heard him come back into the room and Green sighed as Red laid a cool wet cloth on his forehead.

  
Red looked at the door when he heard the doorbell go off. Looks like the doctor is here.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took a while but here it is!

Red was waiting and pacing outside the bedroom door. Doctor Rouge kicked him out as soon as he saw Green. Red was extremely worried and sat down beside the door. He heard his mom come in through the front door.

  
“How is he?” Dani asked as she sat down beside her son.

  
“I don’t know yet. Mom I'm scared.” Red said trying to stay calm.

  
“Hey now. It's probably just a cold. I got sick when I was pregnant with you and I had to be on bed rest for the rest of the pregnancy.” Dani told him while she hugged him.

  
He hugged his mother back. “God I hope that is all it is.”

  
They both looked up when they saw Doctor Rouge walk out of the room. He looked down at them and waited till they stood up. “Anywhere we can talk?”

  
Red nodded and lead them to the dining room table, where they all sat down.

  
Red waited for a full thirty seconds before he spoke. “So what's wrong with him?”

  
The Doctor smiled. “It seems like he has a fever. He will be on bed rest for the rest of his pregnancy.”   
Red sighed in relief. “Will he be okay though?”

  
“Yes. Now since he is due soon I am going to tell you what is probably going to happen. He will feel a lot of pain through cramps. Now it may seem like they are far apart but they will get closer together. When they are about five minutes apart bring him in and ask for me alright?”

  
Red nodded. “Anything else?”

  
“He could be in labour anywhere between next month and the ninth month.”

  
Red nodded and looked over at his mother. Dani smiled at him. “I will help you when the time comes.”

  
Red took a deep breath and let it out. “May I see him?”

  
The doctor nodded and with that Red stood up and made his way to their bedroom. He placed his ear on the door and it was quiet so he opened the door quietly. He walked in and closed the door making his way around Greens side.

  
Green was sleeping peacefully. Red was thankful for that but how did the doctor make the pain stop? He shook his head and got into the bed laying down behind him and wrapped his arms around his lovers waist.

  
He held him like this for about a couple hours before he felt Green stir. He heard him groan and he moved his head and gave Red a little smile.

  
“You feeling better?”

  
Green sniffled informing Red that he already had a stuffed up nose. “Yes I do but my throat is a little sore.” He croaked out.

  
Red smiled and kissed him on the forehead. “Alright some tea with honey and lemon is coming up.” With that Red went to get up but Green huffed and climbed on him.

  
“Green, careful of the baby now.”

  
Green just whined and shifted then snuggled into him. “Just stay here.”

  
“Alright.” Was Red's one word reply.

  
Red didn't know how long they laid there, but it was a long time since Dani joined them and she was reading a book. Green wasn't asleep, he never could when he got sick, but he was happy to lay there. Red knew he was going to get sick after this but it would be worth it.

  
Green moved which alerted Dani. “You alright dear?”

  
“Yep just have to go to the washroom.”

  
She nodded and went back to her book while Red also got up to finally get that tea for his lover.

  
Green came back to a empty room and was confused. Wasn't there two other people in here? He shrugged and laid back down. He was afraid of this, the whole bed rest thing. He is going to go crazy for laying in bed for a month or two with nothing to do.

  
He couldn't do the nursery like he wanted or cook or ugh. He was miserable. Green sniffled and wiped the tears that were threatening to come and stared at the ceiling. He looked up when he heard the door open to see all of his friends and he sat up.

  
“What are you guys doing here?” He croaked out.

  
“To see you silly.” Blue said as she sat down beside him.

  
“We heard what happened and wanted to check on you.” Ethan said as he came in.

  
Green smiled and hugged all of them when they came to hug him, since he wasn't allowed to get out of bed. “I thought you wouldn’t be coming.” Green exclaimed as he hugged Ethan.

  
“Blue got me in.” Ethan explained.

  
“Thanks Blue you are the best!”

  
Blue smiled. “Well you guys are friends and Red is just a little over protective.”

  
Everyone laughed.

  
“May I?” Sapphire asked.

  
“Sure.”

  
With that Sapphire placed her hand on Greens swollen stomach and beamed when she felt the baby kick. “Oh my gosh!”

  
Green smiled when he saw her happy expression. He let the others feel and jumped when Red sat down beside him. “Sorry didn’t mean to scare you.” He told his lover. Green smiled and snuggled into him and yawned.

  
“Sweetheart are you hungry?” Dani asked him, the she looked at everybody else. “Wow that is a lot of people. Are you guys hungry?” Everybody nodded at her question and with that she went off to the kitchen to cook something.

  
“Hey what is the date?” Green wondered.

  
“May first. Why?” Ethan answered.

  
“Just wondering. Thanks Ethan.”

  
Red smiled and kissed his lover on the forehead and got up. “Can I talk to you guys outside? Green needs to sleep.”

  
Green yawned and muttered a thank you to Red and settled down under the covers.

  
As soon as the group moved to the kitchen Red sat down and pulled out his notebook. “I need your help guys. Green had an idea for the nursery and now since he is on bedrest he cant do it. So I wanted to surprise him.”

  
“Oh what idea?” Crystal piped up.

  
“He wanted to do a dark blue gray with these white oak trees in each corner.”

  
“And how are we suppose to do that?” Blue asked.

  
“I don’t really know and that is why I need you help.” Red said.

  
“Just paint the room and let it dry. Then paint the white oak trees afterwards.” Ethan explained.

  
“Well that seems rather simple. I think we can pull this off.” Silver replied.

  
“Alright! I already got the paint so lets do this.” Red exclaimed.

  
Everyone walked into the room that was going to be the nursery and got paint brushes. After a couple hours and about seven cans of paint later they got the entire room painted.

  
“Alright! Now we just got to let it dry.” Red told everyone.

  
“Food's ready!” They heard Dani call out and everybody went to the kitchen. After everyone got something to eat, Red got a plate for Green and made his way to their bedroom and went inside.

  
Green was still sleeping from the sleeping cold medicine that he took earlier. Red sat down beside him and gently woke him up. “Hey cuddlebug. It's time to wake up. I got food.”

  
Green groaned and looked up at his partner. He slowly sat up, huffing at the effort and blinked a couple times to wake himself up. He turned his head and looked at the food and up at Red.

  
“How long was I out?”

  
Red smiled. “A couple hours. Here.”

  
Red handed him the plate and watched as Green picked up the fork and slowly stab at a carrot and shoved into his mouth. He chewed a couple times and swallowed.

  
Red smiled. The time was almost close and he knew it, and hell this is the scariest thing he will face.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for any spelling or grammer errors. Hope you enjoy.

Over the next couple of weeks Green got over his fever and was demanding to do something or he was going to go crazy. Red didn't know how to help him. He offered Green to do his school work but he has done everything and complained that it was too easy.

  
Their friends came over as much as possible and it did help. God did it ever, and he understood why Green was so annoyed. Once in grade seven he broke his leg during a basketball game and he was forced to stay in bed for three months.

  
He hated it. So he did everything he could to help Green out. He moved the T.V to their room, he always gave Green the new books list from his favorite book store so he could tell him which ones he wanted, hell his mother taught him how to knit and crochet. Which is why they have so many scarves and blankets now.

  
Right now Green was knitting a baby blanket. It was going to be a dark blue with white stars all over it. And Green was good at it. Two weeks earlier Green surprised him with a scarf with all the sport logos on it so he could wear it to team meets.

  
Which he did, for he didn't want Green to think he didn't like it, and it was a huge hit. His entire football team wanted one with the football logo on it and the basketball team wanted theirs with the basketball logo on it.

  
Green was thrilled about this and Red did not hear Green complain about being bored for about a week and a half. Until he finished it all and was bored again.

  
Red smiled while he watched Green knit his baby blanket. Green looked up at him and gave a little smile before he went back to what he was doing.

  
“Do any other teams want scarves?”

  
Red sent into his bag and pulled out a small purple notebook. “Yep. You got the track and field team and the cross country team.”

  
“The cross country team first. They always have to run out in the cold.” Green said.

  
Red wrote it down and set down the book beside him on the bed. He moved over beside Green and placed a hand on his lovers belly. He smiled when he felt the baby kick. This is probably one of his favorite parts about this pregnancy.

  
He felt a hand run through his raven hair and Red looked up to she Green smiling. “I just can't seem to help myself.” Red explained to his lover. Green chuckled, “Its fine. Apparently if you talk to it he can hear you.”

  
Red rested his forehead on Greens belly. “Seriously? It can hear me?”

  
Green kept playing with Red's hair. “That is what Dr. Rouge told me.”

  
Red sat up and laid down beside him. “I have to go to co op soon.”

  
“Co op?”

  
“Now don't freak out. I quit my job outside of school and I am taking a program at the school to get into a firefighter school.”

  
Green huffed and looked at him. “You quit your job? For a school program? That could help you in the future? Why do you think I would be upset with this?”

  
Red sighed and turned towards him and grabbed his hands. “I don't know. I just … its hard to explain.”

  
Green smiled and leaned over to give him a soft gentle kiss and placed a hand on his cheek. “Stop being so insecure. Just tell me ahead of time next time alright?” He told him sweetly and softly.

  
Red looked down. He should have known that Green would understand him, he was the only person who truly understood him. He felt Green place his hand on his cheek again and he let his eyes slip close.

  
He heard Green shift and then he felt him place a gentle kiss on his cheek. Red hummed and put his forehead oh Greens shoulder. He felt tears build up and he tried to hold them back. He really did but you can't win all battles and he felt the tears run down his face.

  
Green held him close. This boy he is absolutely in love with was so stressed. He just wanted to hold him until he could not shed anymore tears. Green didn't know how much time passed but when Red finally calmed down he sat up and wiped his eyes.

  
“Want to talk about it?”

  
Red shook his head and laid down beside him. Green wished he could hold him but with how far along he is he can barely move, so instead he grabbed his hand.

  
Red moved so he could lay his head on his lovers shoulder. “I'm sorry. It's just a lot of stress. How the hell do you do it?”

  
“What do you mean?”

  
“When you got pregnant you were well….kinda calm about it. And now here you are so close to your due date and you are not freaking out about it.”

  
Green thought about it. “Well" He started. “I find that if I try to be calm about it then I won't have my usual panic attacks and it helps keep everyone calm about it. If I freak put then everyone is going to freak out about it and that is just so much more stressful.”

  
Red sniffled. “So, you're saying that you did freak out but it was in your head?” He asked while Green nodded. “Yes oh I did that a lot. So it's ok to be stressed out.”

  
Red sat up and wrapped his arms around his lover. “Thank you.”

  
“Anything for you.” Green replied as he gave Red another kiss.

  
Red kissed him back. He loved moments like these he really did. It was hard sometimes to get them since their friends liked to come around all the time and not to mention his mother.

  
He heard Green groan and he looked at him. “Are you alright?”

  
Green nodded. “Just a cramp.”

  
Red bolted up. “How long have you had these and how frequently are they?”

  
Green stared at him like he grew another head. “It was just through out the day. Why?”

  
“How frequently are they?”

  
“I don’t know! Will you just answer my question!?” Green snapped.

  
“Green I just need to know and then I will answer you.”

  
The green eyed male rolled his eyes. “About ummm like every fifteen minutes. Maybe? I don’t know they just won't go away.”

  
“Okay I think I know what's going on but tell me when they are about five minutes apart.”

  
Green gave him a confused look. “Okay you werido.” With that he turned back to his knitting. He was happy the cramp went away so he really didn't need to worry. Red just liked to over react for these things.

  
Green looked up. What? Another one? The hell?! He just wanted them to go away. He shifted hoping that the cramp would just go away and ignored the look Red gave him. Freaking Red and not telling him anything. Why the hell did he fall in love with this idiot?

  
He winced when another cramp came back but it hurt more than the others. Okay so maybe he should check the timing of these things. Just to make his idiot happy.

  
Green frowned. Okay maybe Red did have something here. His cramps were about seven minutes apart. Ok time for some answers, he was done waiting.

  
“Red why do I need to know the timing of these cramps?”

  
“Why are they five minutes apart?” Red exclaimed.

  
“JUST ANSWER THE QUESTION DAMMIT!!”

  
Red jumped. “Okay calm down. The doctor told me what I needed to know for the pregnancy and if you have cramps that are five minutes apart then the baby is coming.”

  
Green glared at him in disbelief. “AND YOU COULDN’T TELL ME THIS EARLIER!?!?”

  
He saw Red flinch but he really didn’t care at the moment. All he cared about was how he was going to kill him and bury his body.

  
“Okay maybe I should have told you earlier but you know now so please don't kill me.” Red said rather quickly while moving off the bed just to be sure Green wasn't going to.

  
“Just ugh! Why the hell do I even bother with you!” Green snapped.

  
Red frowned. Well now that hurt. “Hey now. I know that you are going through a lot but we need you to get up and come to the hospital for me.”

  
Green sat up. “Wait I can get out of bed!? Yes!” He shifted so he was on the edge of the bed then frowned. “Um can I get some help?” He asked with a small blush on his face.

  
Red smiled. “Of course.” He walked over to the other male and gave him a quick kiss while gently helping him up. Green winced. “You okay?” Red quickly asked.

  
Green looked up at him. “It hurts that’s all.”

  
Red moved Green out of the room to the front door. Thank god Red helped hos lover get dressed this morning. He stopped when Green froze. “I don't want to go outside. Everyone is going to judge me!”

  
Red took a step out into the hallway. “The coast is clear. We will just take the elevator and into the car.”   
Green looked up at him with a sad face. “But still.”

  
Red kissed him. When he finally pulled away, his lover had a huge blush on his face. “I will help you. Just pretend they are not there. They just don’t know the situation.”

  
Green nodded and followed Red into the elevator. Green closed his eyes trying to ignore the cramp that was just killing him and squeezed Red's hand. He felt the elevator stop and he opened his eyes.

  
He kept his head down when Red helped him into the car. “Hey look. There is nobody around so don't worry.”

  
He gave Red a small smile and yawned. After being on bedrest for so long that really just took all his energy. He gasped at the sharp pain that seemed to shoot up his spine and lower abdomen. He looked over at Red who was on the phone and was driving.

  
Green groaned and bit down on his sweater sleeve to stop himself from screaming. Oh god this hurt. Nothing said that it was going to hurt this much. He remembered the breathing techniques that Dani taught him, it helped with he pain. Not by much but it did help.

  
He just wanted the pain to stop. He saw that they arrived at the hospital and smiled. Well its about god damn time!


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And this is the end for this one. Sorry for any grammer mistakes! Hope you guys enjoyed this! I will be back soon hopefully. Someone had requested that i should write a story about how Green and Daisy make up.

Green shifted on the uncomfortable bed that they put him on. As soon as they arrived Dr. Rouge was on site and helped him out of the car and into the hospital.

  
After they got inside they gave him this shot of something, he didn't know, that helped him with the cramps. They gave him two choices. He could either be awake while they did the c section and he would not feel a thing, or they could put him to sleep when they did it. He had no idea which one he wanted to do.

  
He was thinking that he would rather be asleep then watching someone cut you open and put their hands in you. Plus he wouldn’t be able to move his legs for hours afterwards. He shuttered at that idea. He looked up when Red walked into the room.

  
“Hey. How are you feeling?”

  
“What are you a doctor now? I'm fine and I have made my decision.” Green said quickly while glaring at the floor.

  
Red sat down beside him. “Why are you so upset hmm?”

  
Green huffed and tore his gaze off of the floor and into bright red fire like eyes. “I'm scared. I don’t know how to feel or what to think and these stupid doctors want to cut me open while I am awake and….. just forget it.”

  
He sniffled. Why dies he cry so much these days!? A finger raised his chin and forced him to look at his boyfriend. “It's okay to be scared. I'm scared too, but we are going to get through this.”

  
Green nodded and hugged the taller male. He felt himself relax as he snuggled deeper into Red's shoulder, sighing into the warmth.

  
Green heard the door open. He felt Red pull away but Green held onto him tighter. He didn’t want the doctors to take him away.

  
“Hey Green.” He heard a female like voice speak.

  
Green pulled away and looked at Crystal. He smiled at all his friends.

  
“Hey we all thought that you would like some company.” Ethan smiled.

  
“Thanks guys. This helps a lot.” Green told them all with a small smile.

  
“Hey Green! Oh wow that is a lot of people. Anyway have you made your decision?” Dr. Rouge asked as he stepped into the crowded room.

  
“Yes I would like to be asleep when you do the c section.”

  
The doctor nodded and wrote it down on his clipboard. “Alright! So feeling anymore pain since that shot we gave you?”

  
Green shook his head.

  
“Awesome! That means we can do it right now! When you wake up you will have a beautiful baby boy waiting for his mother!” The doctor beamed.

  
“Can Red stay?” Green asked the young doctor.

  
“Why of course he can! But everyone needs to clear the room please.”

  
Green smiled when he heard everyone groan. He grabbed Reds hand and gave it a squeeze while all of their friends slowly left the room.

  
“May you lie down please? Awesome alright this might hurt for a few seconds.” The doctor muttered as he shot the medicine that would put the pregnant male to sleep. Green yawned and looked at Red with a small smile. “Take care of the baby till I wake up ok?”

  
Red smiled. “Of course. Love you sweetheart.”

  
“Love you too.”

  
“Now sleep.” Red told him while watching Green flutter his eyelashes. He leaned down to kiss his lovers forehead and nodded at the doctor who nodded back.

  
Red tensed up as he watched a couple nurses come in.

  
“Don't worry sir, we will take care of him from here.” A young nurse told him.

  
“Sara we let husbands or boyfriends stay in the room even if it is a c section.” Dr. Rouge scolded.

  
Sara, as Dr. Rouge called her, blushed and quickly apologized. Red smiled hoping it would make her feel a bit better. “It's fine. First time you done this?” He asked. She nodded as she washed her hands. “Just got this job about two days ago so I'm still learning the ropes here.”

  
“Alright you guys. Ready to do this? Sara ten blade please. Red? Don't worry his won't hurt him too much. We are just making a medium sized cut right here so we can get the baby out.” Rouge explained as he made the cut.

  
Red watched in awe and slight disgust while he watched Dr. Rouge slip his hands into Green. Then all of a sudden there was cries as Red set eyes on his son for the first time.

  
“Wow look at that. A full healthy set of hair already! Most babies don't grow their hair for about two weeks after they are born.” A nurse exclaimed.

  
The doctor chuckled and look over at Red. “You want to make the cut?”

  
“What?”

  
“Do you want to make the cut? You just have to cut the cord right there. Yep that's good now just snip. Perfect!”

  
Red nervously put the scissors down and watched as the nurse clean off the crying baby. Sara picked him up and wrapped a blue blanket around the small infant and walked over to Red.

  
“Want to hold your son?”

  
Red gulped and stared at the tiny human. God it looked like him and that was to be honest kinda creepy. “I umm I ua.”

  
Sara giggled. “Don't be scared. I will help you. Hold him like this and make sure to support the head. “

  
Red did everything as instructed. He smiled as the baby boy opened his eyes for the first time to reveal bright turquoise eyes. “Look at you. You are so beautiful.”

  
“Alright we just want to do a quick check up on him. How about you go tell your friends about him.” Sara told him as she gently took the baby into her arms.

  
Red nodded and walked out of the room, taking off the blue cover and the gloves they made him wear, he opened the door to see everyone, including his mother, waiting.

  
“Hey guys.”

  
“Well is he okay!? What does the baby look like!?” Blue rambled off as soon as she saw him.

  
Red beamed as soon as he saw all of them walk over to him. “Well, he looks like me but with these bright turquoise eyes.”

  
As the girls all squealed, Dani hugged her son. “So what is it like? Being a father?” She whispered.

  
Red pulled away from the hug and looked at her smiling face. “Scary, exciting and proud.”

  
“Hey when will Green wake up?” Crystal asked.

  
“A couple hours. Maybe more. I don't know, it's whatever the doctor tells me so.” Red shrugged as he wondered about that himself. When was Green going to wake up? Hopefully soon, since Red really wants to see Green hold their child.

  
They all turned their heads to look at the doctor who came in. “Alright you can see Green but he is asleep and will be for another hour or so.”

  
The group of friends all followed the doctor to Green's room. When they entered the clean sterile room, they saw Green sleeping peacefully on the bright white bed sheets.

  
Red made his way over to his lover and sat down beside him. He smiled when he saw a small crib beside his bed with the sleeping infant in it. And true to his word about an hour later Green started to stir.

  
Slowly Green's eyelashes fluttered as bright feline like green eyes was revealed. Disoriented and confused, Green turned his head and saw Red smiling at him. He closed his eyes and yawned before opening them again to see that the world was more clear than blurry.

  
Green looked down at his stomach and placed a hand on it. Confused he sat up quickly and yelped at the pain. Red who was startled pushed him back onto the bed. “Hey now. Easy, look to your right.” He heard his partner say.

  
He moved his head to the right and saw the blue crib. Green let out a breath that he did not know he was holding and slowly, with cautious this time, he sat up. He grabbed Red's hand and swallowed. “Is that-“ He cleared his dry sore throat. “-Is that him?”

  
Red poured Green a glass of water that was sitting beside him and carefully gave it to him. “Yes it is. You want to hold him?”

  
Green gulped down half the glass and placed it on the bedside table. He stared at the crib and with a nervous exhale he gathered up the courage to nod. He felt his heartbeat quickening when he watched Red carefully move his way around his bed and to the crib. He reached down and picked up the sleeping baby and walked towards him.

  
Green nervously moved over to let Red sit beside him. He looked at the baby and smiled. “He looks like you.”

  
Red smiled back at him and handed the baby to his lover who froze up. “Hey it's ok. Just hold him like this and relax.”

  
Green shakily did what Red instructed and looked down at the baby in his arms. God he was so beautiful. Green watched in awe as the baby let out a tiny yawn and opened it's eyes and looked up at him with those beautiful sparkling turquoise eyes.

  
Green didn’t even look up when he heard the door open to his room. “You're awake!”

  
He looked up to see Dani standing there. He gave her a smile and looked back down at his son. “What does it feel like to be a mother?” Dani asked as she sat down in the chair that was beside his bed.

  
“It's overwhelming.” Was all he said as he played with the infant with one hand. He squealed in his mind when he watched as the baby raise his tiny arm and wrap his tiny fingers around his ring finger.

  
“Hey there Green! How are you feeling?” Dr. Rouge asked when he poked his head in the room to see if he was awake.

  
“Fine.” Was all he whispered as he kissed the baby's head of raven hair.

  
“So what is going to be the name of this little one?”

  
Both teenage males turned and looked at each other. Red spoke up. “Turquoise.”

  
“And last name?”

  
“I don't know.” Green said as he looked at Red.

  
The new parents were so busy trying to figure it out that they didn't notice when Oak sneaked into the room. When Green did notice him he smiled. “Hey grandpa? We need a little help here.”

  
“So I heard. I say name him Turquoise Oak Stevenson. Bill doesn’t like his last name so Daisy will continue with the Oaks so they wont die.”

  
Green laughed when he heard his grandfather pull a confused face when he noticed what he said.

  
“I like it. Welcome to the world Turquoise.” Green whispered to him. Looking up at Red he smiled and both males knew that they had a long road ahead of them. But they both knew that it was going to be worth it. 


End file.
